Total Drama Favorite Star Pairs
Total Drama Favorite Star Pairs is the sequel of Total Drama Favorite Stars. The 84 contestants get split into 42 pairs and, once again, compete the title of ultimate favorite TD pair and a cash prize of 1 billion dollars, which the winning team will split between themselves. Yoshi returns to host this show. Like Total Drama Favorite Stars, Yoshi will have the viewers decide which is pair is getting eliminated and going home with a consolation prize for each of them. 42 episodes aired on YouTube and Scott and Bridgette became the winners while Duncan and Jasmine became the runner-ups. Elimination Order * Episode 1 - No pairs (Reason: Debut episode) * Episode 2 - Leonard and Pete * Episode 3 - Tammy and Mary * Episode 4 - Sugar and Eva (Reason: Don't get along) * Episode 5 - Max and Taylor * Episode 6 - Ellody and Staci (Reason: Ellody says that Staci will not stop talking) * Episode 7 - Ella and Josee (Reason: Ella's constant singing annoys Josee) * Episode 8 - Sadie and Mickey * Episode 9 - Spud and Jo * Episode 10 - Rodney and Blaineley (Reason: Rodney constantly tries to ask Blaineley to go out with him) * Episode 11 - Lightning and Jacques * Episode 12 - Ryan and Katie * Episode 13 - Stephanie and Miles * Episode 14 - Lindsay and Sierra (Reason: Everyone says that Lindsay and Sierra are both dim-witted) * Episode 15 - Beardo and Samey * Episode 16 - Anne Maria and Rock (Reason: Anne Maria cares about her beauty) * Episode 17 - Dakota and Chet * Episode 18 - Brick and Kelly * Episode 19 - Dave and B (Reason: Dave doesn't like silent guys like B) * Episode 20 - Sky and MacArthur * Episode 21 - Heather and Justin * Episode 22 - Zoey and Amy (Reason: Zoey says that Amy is being a spoiled brat) * Episode 23 - Scarlett and Trent (Reason: Smarts and Music kinda don't mix) * Episode 24 - Cody and Ezekiel * Episode 25 - Harold and Courtney (Reason: Courtney is still angry at Harold for her elimination in Basic Claiming from TDI) * Episode 26 - Devin and Cameron * Episode 27 - Gwen and Gerry * Episode 28 - Mike and Laurie * Episode 29 - Crimson and Topher (Reason: Topher says that Crimson is too gloomy) * Episode 30 - Lorenzo and Dawn * Episode 31 - Sam and Geoff (Reason: Geoff says that Sam plays too much video games because of his addiction) * Episode 32 - Ennui and Izzy * Episode 33 - Tom and Junior * Episode 34 - Carrie and Beth * Episode 35 - Jen and Brody * Episode 36 - Emma and Jay * Episode 37 - DJ and Sanders (Reason: DJ keeps playfully tickling Sanders) * Episode 38 - Dwayne and Leshawna (Reason: Same reason as Sugar and Eva) * Episode 39 - Kitty and Shawn * Episode 40 - Alejandro and Noah (Reason: Noah convinces the viewers to vote him and Alejandro off) * Episode 41 - Owen and Tyler * Episode 42 - Duncan and Jasmine (Runner-ups), Scott and Bridgette (Winners/Ultimate Favorite TD Pair/Billionaires) Trivia * This is the second Super Mario/Total Drama crossover show. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows